


Mirror [Redacted]

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Iterations of the Infinite Reflection [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, SCP Foundation, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Mash-up, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Psychic Bond, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex Magic, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhappy Ending, Unreliable Narrator, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: A god falls from the sky. A young actor is taken into custody by a mysterious organization. In a world where horrors lie beneath even the most innocent of surfaces, the most unlikely thing is the one that will probably happen.***The other man was silent for a long moment, then he passed a manilla folder across the table to Tom. The actor opened the beige folder. He stared at the photograph inside. It was… shocking. Not just because the image was of someone who’d clearly been beaten, but the face of the man with black hair was… Tom’s.“What is this?”“It has been designated SCP-2212. We believe it’s an extraterrestrial being of some kind.”Tom raised an eyebrow at the other man. “An alien? Who looks completely human?”“Whatever it looks like, SCP-2212 is not human.”“Quite certain of that, are you?”The man in the lab coat gave Tom a cold smile. “Very.”
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Iterations of the Infinite Reflection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142612
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You never really know what’s true until your own reality is challenged. An educated person might be aware of things, theories about the nature of the universe, and never really think about them. Many Worlds Theory, for instance. Tom knew it existed, but he wasn’t a physicist. He was actually fairly rubbish at maths, so he didn’t even try to comprehend such esoteric things. Perhaps if a role came along that demanded that he be able to at least talk about physics, well, that would be different, but as it was, it was something that clever people talked about at parties. 

It went beyond that, of course. Beyond the idea that there were parallel worlds, dimensions that humans weren’t capable of detecting other than as a blip in the theories of the cosmos. 

Perhaps there were those who truly understood the nature of reality, and that reality was so terrible, so terrifying, that they kept it from the rest of the world, just so humanity could stay sane. 

If humanity could really be called sane at all. 

But the universe was vast and complicated. The terror of its nature was balanced out by the sheer beauty, sheer unlikeliness of it existing at all. 

Unfortunately that was cold comfort when he was hiding in an alleyway trying desperately not to cry or scream. If he made a peep, the horrid men in black suits would find him and the precious, unique life he’d grown to love, who was bleeding out at his feet.

o0o

****

****

**SCP-2212-1  
Object Class: Safe**

_Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2212-1 is currently house at Site ◼◼◼◼◼◼ in a modified version of the standard humanoid Euclid quarters. This housing consists of two (2) three (3) x three (3) meter rooms connected by a four (4) x four (4) meter common space. This area is to be guarded by a minimum of two (2) security personnel armed with ◼◼◼◼◼◼. If SCP-2212 is also in residence, the number of security personnel will be increased to six (6). _

See Addendum SCP-2212-Alpha. 

_SCP 2212-1 Appears to be a caucasian human male. According to readily available records and medical testing, SCP 2212-1 is twenty-six (26) years of age, 188 cm, 82 kg, has blond hair and blue eyes. Up until being brought into Foundation custody, was an actor residing in London, England, UK. Subject appears to be genetically human, of above average IQ, but not outstandingly so, possessing an excellent memory, superlative verbal skills, but below average mathematical comprehension; all well within normal human parameters._

_SCP-2212-1’s connection SCP-2212 is readily apparent, but currently not understood._

**  
**Interview Log: SCP-2212-1  
**   
**  
Date: ◼◼/◼◼/2007

****

Interviewee: SCP-2212-1

Interviewer: Dr. C◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼

A stark white room with one table and two chairs. A mirror on one wall, almost certainly with people behind it. An interview room. An interrogation room. 

The man in the lab coat spoke: “Please state your name for the record.” 

“Why? You already know who I am.” 

“This will go much easier for you if you comply with our requests.” 

“Very well. My name is Thomas William Hiddleston.” 

“Thank you.” The man in the lab coat looked down at his notes. “And where were you on ◼◼/◼◼, 2007?” 

“Three days ago?” Tom raised an eyebrow the other man, then looked away. “I’m afraid I don’t recall.” 

“You have to understand that we don’t need your cooperation, but things will go much better for you if you do agree to help us.” 

Tom glared at the other man across the table from him. “Why on Earth should I help you? Your people kidnapped me.” 

“We’re trying to contain something very dangerous. You should tell us everything you can.” 

“I’ve already told you, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m an actor - that’s it. I’ve never been involved in anything strange.” 

The man in the lab coat frowned at him. “You’ll pardon me if I don’t believe you. We’re certain that you are involved in some way.” 

“And why is that?” 

The other man was silent for a long moment, then he passed a manilla folder across the table to Tom. The actor opened the beige folder. He stared at the photograph inside. It was… shocking. Not just because the image was of someone who’d clearly been beaten, but the face of the man with black hair was… Tom’s. 

“What is this?” 

“It has been designated SCP-2212. We believe it’s an extraterrestrial being of some kind.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow at the other man. “An alien? Who looks completely human?” 

“Whatever it looks like, SCP-2212 is not human.” 

“Quite certain of that, are you?”

The man in the lab coat gave Tom a cold smile. “Very.” 

“I would ask why, but I don't think I want to know.” 

“That's probably wise. All you need to know is that it is very very dangerous.” 

“Why do you keep referring to him as ‘it’?” 

“It is a dangerous alien entity. It needs to be contained, not empathized with.” 

Tom crossed his arms over his chest. “I see. And what’s my designation?” 

The man in the lab coat visibly hesitated. “SCP-2212-1.” 

Tom scoffed. “So, I don’t even rate my own designation number, just an adjunct of his. I think we’re done here.” 

The man in the lab coat scowled. “We will treat you as hostile if necessary.” 

Tom shrugged. “If you must.” 

“Very well.” The man in the lab coat gestured at the mirror and two armed men came into the room. They each took one of Tom’s arms and dragged him away. That he didn’t resist at all didn’t seem to matter. They tossed him a cell and left him alone. 

Very very alone. 

The cell was padded. White. Perhaps twelve feet to a side. Tom curled up in the corner farthest from the door. He spared a thought for the audition he’d missed because strange people in suits and sunglasses had picked him up as he left the tube station. He’d been excited about this prospective job. A regular spot on a television show. As a minor character, yes, but with so much potential. He’d be - would have been - working with some of the best actors of the age. It would have been life changing. 

Well, his life had changed, but not in any way Tom could possibly have predicted. He wondered just what the hell was going on here. He was just an actor, and not even a famous one. He wasn’t important. And yet, here he was. 

Eventually Tom managed to fall asleep in the corner of his padded cell.

o0o

Tom was woken far too soon by a rough hand on his shoulder.

“Get up.” 

The actor obeyed before he remembered that he’d decided not to cooperate with his captors. He was bullied out of the cell and down a hall. The guards pushed him roughly along the corridor so that by the time they reached a heavy steel door, he was bruised and battered. They pushed him through the door so quickly that he fell to his hands and knees. 

Tom looked around as he dragged himself to his feet. The room was small, with two massive doors on the inside, like it opened into another room. The outer door swung shut behind him with a heavy clang, and Tom was alone again. 

Not quite alone. There were CCTV cameras in two corners up near the ceiling. Tom glanced at them nervously before he began to pace the small space. Anything to keep his focus away from what might be on the far side of those giant doors. 

The room was eerily silent. Even his footfalls on the hard concrete floor were oddly quiet. Across the room, back and forth. 

Ten times. Twenty. Thirty. Fifty. 

At one-hundred and thirteen trips across the small room, a loud thump came from the interior doors. Tom jumped away from them, his hair standing on end. 

The doors - both sets - were clearly reinforced steel. Tom was hardly a structural engineer, but it seemed likely that it would take heavy machinery to even make a dent in them. That something had impacted against the doors hard enough that he could hear it… Whatever had hit those doors was very strong, very fast, or both. He shuddered and backed into the corner farthest from either of the doors. 

Now that he wasn’t pacing, the time crawled. It seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, and the interior doors groaned. Slowly they retreated into the walls, sliding into pockets which concealed them entirely. 

The second room was blinding white spattered in crimson. The bodies of two large men in orange jumpsuits lay crumpled on the floor, one right in front of the opening doors. Standing in the center of the room was a tall, thin man dressed in black. His back was to Tom, but a frizion of recognition flowed through him as he took in the set of the other’s shoulders, the shape of his torso, the angle of his hips, the length of his legs. Black clothing covered him from neck to toe, but left very little to the imagination. It had the look of leather, like armor or some sort of fetish gear. As in the photograph Tom had seen, he had black hair that curled to just below his ears. Tom did a quick calculation in his head and realized that if he straightened his hair - which was naturally quite curly - it would be about that long. 

“Have so many souls under this roof that you can toss them to me like so much meat?” The other man appeared to be addressing a mirror on the far side of the room. 

Tom shuddered. The voice was entirely his own, though the other’s cadence was akin to reciting Shakespearean dialogue rather than Tom’s normal speech patterns. 

“Do you think you can wear me down like some beast? Appease me with your meager offerings? Such creatures such as these cannot…” The man in the center of the room turned to face the opening doors - and Tom - and fell silent. His eyes went wide as they fell on the human desperately trying to not cower before him. Their gaze met, and Tom shivered. “What trickery is this?” The man took a step towards Tom, halted, and turned back to the mirror. “Is this the conjuration of your pitiful magics?” 

A bored sounding voice answered, cracking with static. “Are you claiming that you don't know this person?” 

“I do not.” The black-haired man glanced over his shoulder at Tom. “I must say the resemblance is striking, but I have never set my eyes on this mortal before.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow at “mortal”. As opposed to what? It had the feel of a racial distinction, so this other… person might not even claim to be human. Still, referring to him as “it” still seemed uncalled for. 

The bored sounding voice interrupted Tom's train of thought. “Then you won't mind if we dispose of it.” 

Tom started. “What?” They had to be bluffing. 

At the sound of Tom's voice, the other's eyes went even wider. His gaze shifted to behind Tom, to the door that opened to the corridor as it swung inwards. Four men in orange jumpsuits came in and grabbed him. 

“Let me go!” Tom struggled against them. “What are you doing? This is criminal!” 

One of the men laughed. 

“You would do well to reveal your bluff,” the stranger who looked like Tom said in a perfectly even tone. 

The bored voice replied. “We don't need to bluff.” 

Tom tried to pull away again, but these men were bigger than him, there were four of them, and they seemed to take pleasure in causing him pain. One twisted Tom's arm behind his back, torquing it far harder than necessary. He cried out and fell to his knees. 

There was a blur of motion, and the hands that held him fell away. Grunts of pain were followed by an ominous silence. Four bodies fell to the ground in rapid succession, and Tom was free. 

Tom looked up to see his own face snarling down at the fallen men. Again, the stranger’s eyes met his own, only they were so much closer now. They were a pale combination of gray, blue, and green. Tom had seen himself - in photos, and in the mirror - where his eyes were that color rather than the even blue they normally were. But… this wasn't like looking in a mirror. This was another living, breathing person who looked just like him. A twin, grown to look very different. Or one of his own characters, stepped out of the television screen. Tom felt like he knew this man somewhere deep in his soul. 

Tom watched as the snarl fell away, and the other's expression took on a look of wonder. Tom reached up an unthinking hand while the other reached down to him. Their skin touched and his vision filled with bright, white light. Something like an electric shock went through Tom and he shuddered. 

The other blinked and pulled Tom to his feet. They stared at each other for a long time, perfectly silent. 

A crack of static came from the other room. “Right, no connection at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone not familiar with the SCP Foundation, I highly recommend checking out the wiki: www.scp-wiki.net When I wrote most of this story - quite a while ago - SCP 2212 was a completely redacted document, but that appears to no longer be the case. I'm too lazy to find another designation, and even if I did, there's a good chance that it would have the same thing happen.  
> And for anyone who'd like to get the stories in more palatable chunks, https://www.youtube.com/user/TheVolgun has an excellent series of podcast style videos.  
> I've been sitting on this story for a while, at least in part because of all the gods-be-damned html tags (Loki save me!) and the ending is very dark. At least a few of my stories need to break hearts...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Friday the 13th, an extra chapter.

**Observation log SCP-2212, SCP-2212-1  
Date: ◼◼/◼◼/2007**

**Dr. C ◼◼◼◼◼◼ recording**

_SCP-2212 certainly has reacted to SCP-2212-1. It makes me very glad that we sent in D Class personnel to retrieve SCP-2212-1 rather than Foundation Security personnel. It made less of a mess of the second group of D Class, but these were hardened criminals, and I have no doubt that SCP-2212 would have killed normal security officers just as easily._

_SCP-2212 has stood guard over SCP-2212-1 for several hours and has threatened to kill anyone who enters the room. At this point, it seems wise to use SCP-2212-1’s safety as a bargaining chip. I've applied to Dr. A ◼◼◼◼◼◼ to do exactly this. Given previous tests of SCP-2212 and the circumstances in which it was found, anything we can do to contain the threat it poses would be worthwhile._

_SPC-2212 and SPC-2212-1 appear to have genuinely never met before, based on their conversation, but just as obviously feel a strong connection to one another despite this. We may be looking at a situation somewhat like SCP-507-G._

o0o

Two nearly identical men sat together in one corner of the testing area. They leaned against the walls, kitty-corner to each other directly under one of the CCTV cameras. They stared at each other and tried to ignore the blood and dead bodies that shared the room.

“They’re listening to us. They can hear every word we say.” 

“I know. I don’t care.” 

“Neither do I.” 

Silence. 

“What is your name?” 

“Tom. Yours?” 

“Loki.” 

“Like the god?” 

“Yes.” 

Tom laughed. “For some reason, I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” 

The god smiled at him. “I believe your world has based mythology around myself and my… my people.” 

“So you’re really the Norse god? Then why do you look like me? Or I look like you? Whichever.” 

“Having not read the mythology, I have no idea how closely it resembles reality. As for the latter, I don’t know.” 

“No ideas?” 

“Not as such, but it seems that there is,” Loki’s eyes flowed over Tom, “something. A connection.” 

“You felt it too? Something like an electric shock when we touched?” 

“I did.” 

“What does it mean?” 

“I don’t know. I have seen many strange things in the universe, but nothing like this.” 

“Me neither,” Tom shrugged. “But that’s not saying much.” 

Loki glanced up at the camera above them. “Do you know anything of our captors?” 

“Nothing. There are conspiracy theories about Men in Black, a secret organization to deal with unusual occurrences, or aliens, or what have you. But it’s always seemed rather unlikely to me that such a thing could really happen. I guess I was wrong.” 

“So, they lurk in the shadows.” 

“It seems like it, yes.” 

“I have some degree of sympathy for such a path.” 

“I don’t have much sympathy for the way they’re treating us. Reducing a person to a number is hardly humane.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “A number?” 

“They didn’t tell you? You’re SCP-2212, I’m SCP-2212-1. I don’t even merit my own number.” 

“You _are_ of their realm.” 

“Are you trying to imply that I’m less important than you are?” 

“I am a god, and you are a mortal.” 

“So my life is intrinsically less valuable than yours?” 

Loki shrugged. “Yes.” 

“Then why did you save my life?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

Tom gave the god an incredulous look. “No?” 

“No.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Don’t you?” 

“No.” 

Loki shifted in his seat and looked away. “I really don’t know. I felt compelled to assist, and in the moment, I had no desire to resist the compulsion. There is so much blood on my hands that a few more simple, mortal lives means nothing. But… even before we touched I felt something. Some connection between the two of us beyond the physical.” 

“So did I.” 

Pale eyes met Tom’s. “Did you?” 

“I did. It’s not just that we look the same. There’s something deeper than that.” 

“I agree.” 

“Do you want to…” Tom trailed off. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to try it again?” 

“What? Make skin contact?” 

“Yes.” 

“Very much so.” 

Tom reached a hand out towards Loki, and the god did the same. Their palms touched, and again that sensation like an electric shock flowed through Tom. This time, he wasn’t surprised by it, so he was able to resist the urge to move. The shock felt like a low hum in his bones, a tingle along his skin, like every nerve in his body was dancing. 

It felt amazing. 

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip. The expression was so clearly one of suppressed ecstasy that Tom had a hard time not reacting. Part of him was reacting, both the expression and the sensations, but at least that wasn’t obvious. Not as obvious as the sounds that threatened to escape his throat. As obvious as leaning over and kissing the other man would have been. 

Tom hesitated and pulled away a couple of millimeters, but Loki’s fingers wrapped around the back of his hand and kept him from disengaging. Tom hadn’t really wanted to cease their contact; the urge had been one of propriety, not based on any desire to abandon the warm skin against his. On the contrary, he wanted more. He wanted to rip away Loki’s armor, to see if his flesh was the same color as his own. Tear his own clothing off and press their skin together so that glorious feeling could spread over his whole body. To hear what sounds Loki made in the heat of passion. If they were the same as his own, or different. Whether his voice went high or low as he came, or if he strained in silence, expression dissolving into reticent rapture. 

Tom realized that he was breathing in hard, harsh pants, and so was Loki. A blush of pink spread over the other’s cheeks, and Tom knew he was just as flushed. He squeezed Loki's hand to get his attention, and pale eyes flashed open. No, not pale. Nearly black. Huge, dark pupils surrounded by a thin ring of gray. Loki leaned in, just a little, and Tom did the same - angling towards a kiss - but they both realized where they were at the same moment. Tom looked up at the camera, then back at Loki. The god nodded, and pulled back. With a great deal of reluctance, they both let go. Tom pressed his hand against his chest to keep from reaching out again. 

“That...” Tom cleared his throat. “That was different.” 

“Indeed.” 

“I take it that's not normal for your species either?” 

Loki quirked a small smile. “I've experienced similar effects, but no, nothing quite like that.” 

“Huh.” Tom's eyes went up to the ceiling, to the cameras. “I wonder what they'll do with us.” 

“If they have any sense, they’ll let us go.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

“Agreed.” Loki shifted in his seat. “Do you have family who might be searching for you?” 

“Probably not yet. I talk to my mother and one of my sisters fairly regularly, but not every day. I was on my way to an audition when they took me, but me not showing up for that isn’t likely to raise any alarm.” 

“An audition?” 

“I’m an actor.” 

“Ah.” 

“You have actors where you come from?” 

Loki laughed. It was darker than Tom’s laugh, but very similar. “Yes.” 

“What do you do?” 

“I…” Loki looked down at his hands. “I was a prince.” 

Tom’s eyebrows flew up. “A prince?” 

The other nodded. “I served as king for a brief span as well, though my regency was very short. Eventful, but fleeting.” 

Tom’s mouth hung open. “I… I can’t really wrap my head around that.” 

“It was all based on a lie, so it’s best not to dwell.” 

“So you really are important. Will anyone come looking for you?”

Loki shook his head. “I very much doubt it. They think me dead. And if they did not, I fear they would not attempt my rescue.” 

Tom frowned. The other’s tone was so bitter. “Why not?” 

Loki met his gaze. “I suspect that my imprisonment would result if I were to return to my home realm, if not banishment or execution.” 

“Oh.” Tom’s eyes strayed to the bodies of the dead men scattered around the room. The man… god… he sat with was clearly a killer, though he hadn’t really thought through the implications of that. The people who lay dead worked for their captors, so he felt that their deaths were if not _justified,_ then understandable. But if he was a criminal by the standards of his own world… Was that really any different? They were still stuck here together. They were still connected by some unseen, incomprehensible force. And having someone who knew how to fight at his back seemed like a pretty good idea right now. So rather than focus on whatever might have happened to his new friend, Tom focused on Loki’s pain. “I’m sorry.” 

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You’re taking all of this very much in stride.” 

“Honestly a part of me thinks that I might just be dreaming all of this. And if I’m not, well, the world has gone completely mad and the only way to survive is to accept that.” 

“How practical.” Loki looked around the room. “I propose that we bide our time until we understand our situation better. I very much doubt that we shall be released any time soon. They shall see your presence along with our connection as a means of controlling my actions.” His eyes flowed over Tom, who flushed under the scrutiny. “They are not incorrect in this assessment. I would see you safe if I am able.” Loki reached out and cupped the side of Tom’s neck with one hand. It the had the feel of a ritualistic gesture, though one that Tom didn’t recognize. As before, skin contact resulted in a flood of sensation, and Tom’s eyes shut of their own accord. Loki pulled away a moment later and got to his feet. He strode over to the observation window, poorly concealed by a mirror. “I would speak with whomever is in charge.”

o0o

**SCP-2212  
Object Class: Euclid**

 _Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2212 is currently house at Site ◼◼◼ in a modified version of the standard humanoid Euclid quarters. This housing consists of two (2) three (3) x three (3) meter rooms connected by a four (4) x four (4) meter common space. These quarters are to be guarded by a minimum of six (6) security personnel armed with ◼◼◼◼◼◼. If SCP-2212 is removed from its quarters for testing, two (2) of the security personnel will remain to guard SCP-2212-1, and the remaining four (4) in addition to a further four (4) personnel. These eight (8) security personnel armed with ◼◼◼◼◼◼ and ◼◼◼◼◼◼ will accompany SCP-2212 until it is returned to its quarters._

**See Addendum SCP-2212-Alpha.**

_Description:  
SCP 2212 has the appearance of a caucasian human male in their late twenties. It has black hair and gray eyes. Despite its human-like appearance, SCP-2212 has no genetics in common with human beings, or any known species. It is 188 cm tall, and 186 kg in weight. It speaks fluent English, German, French, Icelandic, Norwegian, and Spanish, possibly other languages as well. Based on medical exams, its bones and muscle tissue are considerably more dense than a human of the same size. It has strength, agility, endurance well beyond human norms, and regenerative properties. SCP-2212 was discovered by Agents F◼◼◼◼◼◼ and M◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ in ◼◼◼◼◼◼ ◼◼◼◼◼◼, ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼, UK on ◼◼/◼◼/2007. It was in the bottom of what appeared to be an impact crater 327 cm deep at its center. SCP-2212 had taken considerable physical damage, and appeared to be paralyzed upon discovery._

_During retrieval and passage to Site ◼◼◼, SCP-2212 partially recovered from its injuries and successfully killed four of the attending agents before it was subdued. It is evident, based on examinations performed since, that SCP-2212 had barely recovered from its injuries at that time. See Addendum SCP-2212-A._

_Instance SCP-2212-1 was discovered, ◼◼/◼◼/2007, three days after the recovery of SCP-2212. SCP-2212-1 was discovered by agents embedded in the British government for the observation of SCP-2884 during a routine examination of CCTV footage. Instance SCP-2212-1 was brought into Foundation custody shortly thereafter and brought to Site ◼◼◼. _

_Upon introduction of SCP-2212-1 to SPC-2212, SCP-2212 killed the four (4) D Class personnel who were attempting to remove SCP-2212-1 from SCP-2212’s presence, then proceeded to sit and converse with SCP-2212-1 for several hours in a cordial manner. It then demanded to “speak with whomever was in charge” and negotiated its cooperation with Foundation staff for safe housing for itself and SCP-2212-1 at Site ◼◼◼. This was approved by Dr. A◼◼◼◼◼◼ and Dr. J◼◼◼◼◼◼ ◼◼◼◼◼◼ after careful review. See Addendum SCP-2212-B._

_The connection between SCP-2212 and SCP-2212-1 is readily apparent, but not yet understood._


	3. Chapter 3

The new room was small, spartan. White and featureless, but at least it wasn’t a cell. Exactly. Tom looked at the bed. Looked at the doors, neither of which lead to the outside world. One led to a sitting room, the other to a small bath. The sitting room did have a door to the rest of the complex, but it was sealed shut, with guards stationed outside. Loki’s bedroom lay opposite to his own on the other side of the sitting area. 

Tom wondered at the significance of the god asking for two seperate bedrooms with a common room between them. Tom might have misread the other’s reactions. It certainly looked like Loki was interested, but he’d been wrong about that before. It might be that Loki’s culture had taboos that prevented sexual contact between men, or outside of marriage. Or Loki might value his privacy, or he might just not want to presume. It was impossible to say at this point, since they hadn’t been able to speak freely about anything. 

Tom wandered out into the sitting room and looked around. There was a tiny kitchen, a small table with two chairs, a sofa and two more comfortable-looking arm chairs. A computer terminal sat against one wall, and a CCTV camera hung in each corner near the ceiling. It wasn’t much, and he’d lived in more megear surroundings before, but not for quite a while. That tiny flat from his uni days had been a bit grubby, but at least there hasn't been any surveillance. Tom ambled around the room - ignoring the cameras - then tapped on Loki’s bedroom door. 

“Enter.” 

Tom pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. Loki’s room was identical to his own, which he found rather amusing in the context of their own nearly-identical appearance. At least the bedrooms seemed to lack cameras, which was a blessing. Assuming they weren’t just very well hidden. 

Loki was in the bath, door open, fiddling with the controls in the shower cubicle. He pressed on a lever and gout of water sprayed down on his head. Loki yelped and leaped out of the cubicle, shaking the water off. Tom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the god’s affonted expression. 

“I take it there aren’t showers where you come from?” 

“No.” 

Tom stepped around Loki and reached into the shower enclosure and shut the water off. “They’re quite refreshing, but intended to be warm, not cold.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You’re mocking me.” 

Tom smiled. “No, you just…” He reached up and brushed a strand of soaked black hair off the god’s forehead. That tiny point of contact was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, and he turned so that they faced one another. Tom let the palm of his hand rest against Loki’s cheek, and the other leaned into the contact. There wasn’t even a hint of stubble under Tom’s palm. “You look adorable.” 

Loki opened his eyes and searched Tom’s face. “No one has called me ‘adorable’ for many centuries. No one would dare.” 

Tom brushed his thumb along Loki’s sharp cheekbone, leaving “centuries” by the wayside for the moment. “Should I not?” 

“You.” Loki’s voice came out in a rough whisper. “You should be certain that you know what you are getting yourself into.” 

Tom edged forward so that they were close enough to feel one another’s breath on their faces. Close enough to kiss. Close enough to make it clear he wanted that kiss. “I think I might. At least to some extent.” 

“Do you?” Loki reached up and cupped Tom’s neck again. The flow of energy between the increased, a circuit between hand and face and neck and hand. “Do you want this?” 

Tom gasped at the charged skin contact. “Yes.” He leaned in just a fraction more. “Do you?” 

“More than anything.” Those words were muttered millimeters from Tom’s lips. He tilted his head another fraction, and their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. A kiss that buzzed with shared energy. So gentle, but full of suppressed passion and that odd power. One kiss became two, then three, then five. Tom opened his mouth, only to find that Loki had done the same, deepening the kiss. Loki tasted like mint leaves and something else herbal that Tom didn’t recognize. The energy that flowed between them flooded Tom’s senses. He’d never felt anything like this. An extra layer of pleasure on top of the slide of skin against skin, lips and teeth and tongue coming together in a gesture as old as humanity itself. Maybe older. 

Loki pulled away a moment later, searched Tom’s face, then smiled. Tom’s heart flipped; that was such a beautiful smile. “I had wondered if I read you correctly. It’s not common among my people to want such things with members of the same gender.” 

“Mine neither, but it’s becoming more accepted.” 

“Ah.” Loki glanced at the ceiling. “Do you think they will judge us?” There weren’t any cameras that Tom could see in here, but his meaning was clear. 

“Who knows?” Tom shrugged. “Possibly not so much for the queerness as much as the shagging someone who’s virtually identical, who also happens to be an alien.” 

Loki visibly worked his way through Tom’s sentence, then laughed. “So you wish for more than just kisses?” 

“God, yes.” Tom wrapped his hand around the side of Loki's neck, mirroring the god's gesture. “I just hope our species are sexually compatible.” 

“From previous experience, humans are cosmetically identical to Asgardians, so we should be as compatible as any two males of your species.” 

“Good.” Tom placed a small kiss on the god's lips. “Assuming this is something you want at well?” 

“Had I not already made that clear?” 

“I've found that it's best to make certain of these things.” 

“Hrmmm, a wise policy.” Loki wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him close enough that it was very obvious that he was interested in more. “I do want, very much.” 

“Good.” Tom reignited the kiss and ran his hands up into Loki's short black hair. It was so soft, like silk under his fingers. The kisses grew more and more frantic as Loki pressed him back, still holding on tight. The backs of Tom's legs bumped into the vanity and he made a small “umph” noise. Loki lifted him up as though he weighed no more than a kitten and set him down on the countertop. Tom wrapped his legs around Loki's waist and pulled them tight together. He moaned at the contact, his own erection mirrored through too many layers of clothing. 

Loki gasped and broke away from the kiss and set his lips against Tom's throat. Kissed and licked and ran his teeth along Tom's skin. Every point of contact buzzed with sensation, both physical and… whatever that glorious energy was. The feel of another's skin had never been so intoxicating. Tom ran his hands over Loki's torso, seeking out the fastenings for his arcane leather clothing. There were buckles and lacing, something that looked like a zip, but was actually just decoration. Nothing he knew how to interact with. 

“Your clothes are very frustrating.” 

“Are they? I'm so sorry.” 

Tom ignored the obvious sarcasm. “Don't be sorry, take them off.” 

Loki chuckled and ran a finger down the buttons on the front of Tom’s shirt. “Only if you do the same.” 

“Gladly.” Tom watched as the god undid the various fascinings of his armor, his own hands automatically unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly, the black leather parted to reveal pale skin. A muscular chest, toned arms and abs. Not overly muscled, but lean and powerful. Tom let his eyes linger over the elegant planes and angles. 

“I take it you like what you see?” 

Tom dragged his eyes up to Loki’s face. The god had a complicated expression; part smug, part terribly vulnerable. Tom knew that look. The need to impress, the worry that he wasn’t enough. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

The vulnerability blossomed into another smile. Loki reached out and slid Tom’s shirt off his shoulders, his own eyes taking in every angle of Tom’s now exposed skin. He wasn’t as muscular as his new friend, but Tom knew that he wasn’t exactly lacking either. 

“As are you.” 

Tom smiled his own smile and hopped down off the countertop. He ached to touch that pale skin and saw no reason not to indulge. He ran his hands along Loki’s sides, up his back, then down again to squeeze his arse. Loki mirrored each move, drawing gasps and sighs from Tom. Every point of skin contact sang with shared energy. Loki’s mouth found the side of Tom’s neck and bit down gently over the muscles and tendons there. Tom moaned and let his head fall back, giving the god better access. 

“So beautiful.” The words were whispered in Tom’s ear. “I would desire you even if were not for this.” Loki ran his tongue along the side of Tom’s neck which caused another surge of that energy. “But the both together,” he bit Tom’s earlobe, “exquisite.” Tom shuddered. 

Loki made his way down the side of Tom’s neck again. He scraped his teeth along Tom’s skin, then sucked a bruise over his pulse point. Tom groaned and squeezed the god’s arse, pressed their hips together. The leather and cloth seemed like a wall, insulating and terribly frustrating. “Still too many clothes.” 

“Mmmm, as you say.” Loki pulled away just a little. “Let me show you.” He took one of Tom’s wrists and guided his hand to the top of his trousers, to a buckle where a belt or a button would normally be. “Here.” 

Tom shifted around to the side so he had a better angle, and undid that buckle with a shaking hand. 

Loki guided him lower, to a series of leather laces. “And here.” Tom tugged on the laces, and Loki gasped. Tom slipped his fingers under the lacing but still above the leather. To loosen the ties and to feel the hard cock trapped beneath. Loki tipped his head back and moaned at the contact. Tom slowly worked the laces away, rubbing his hand along the leather below, massaging Loki as he went. The god’s arm came around his waist and drew him close. Tom’s chest was now held to Loki’s side in a long line of tingling pleasure, his own cock pressed against Loki’s hip. He ran his left hand along the god’s back, while his right hand dipped under the leather to find the hard length below. 

Loki groaned, long and low as Tom freed his cock from the leather and lacings and slowly stroked him. He felt human, silken smooth and hot under Tom’s hand. Tom glanced down, just be certain, but Loki’s cock looked perfectly normal. Actually it looked remarkably like his own, though the other’s skin was a bit paler. He dragged his gaze back up to the god’s face. Loki’s head was tipped back, mouth open, eyes shut; a look of pure bliss. Tom kissed his jaw, noting again how smooth his skin was. Part of Tom’s brain tried to draw conclusions about all of this - _Why does he look completely human? Does he not grow facial hair?_ \- while the rest of him screamed: _yes yes yes, oh dear God, yes!_ The latter won out as Loki opened lust-blown eyes and smiled at him; drew Tom into another kiss and pulled him close. 

Loki shifted them around so that he could reach Tom’s waistband, but his hands stuttered at the button and zip of Tom’s trousers. He looked up. “Show me?” 

Tom popped the button open with a practiced movement and placed one of Loki’s hands on the metal tab of the zip. “Pull down.” The god obeyed and freed Tom with a slow, even movement. He slipped his hand inside Tom’s trousers and caressed him through the cotton of his pants. Tom moaned and pulled Loki into another kiss and slid his hand down the back of Loki’s leather trousers to squeeze his arse. 

Loki groaned into his mouth, and pulled away. “Perhaps we should remove these entirely?” He tugged on the waistband of Tom’s trousers. “And find somewhere more suitable for our activities?” 

Tom nodded. He shimmied out of his trousers and pants, and watched as Loki eased out of his own trousers. Now both naked, they looked each other over. For Tom, it was a bit like looking in a mirror with some sort of color filter. Loki looked pretty much exactly like himself save for his skin tone and hair. As he'd noted, Loki was slightly more muscular, though mostly in the upper body. He also had very little body hair, but what there was of it was black where Tom’s was a blond slightly darker than his curls. 

After a long, lingering look, Loki pulled him close again. They both shivered as energy flowed between every point of skin contact. “I have been accused of narcissism in the past, but this is a new level, even for me.” 

Tom laughed and kissed him. “Self love is the best love.” 

“Mmmm, we shall see about that.” Loki pushed Tom through the open door into the bedroom and they both collapsed onto the bed. Loki ran his hands over Tom’s skin, and Tom did the same. They touched everywhere they could reach without moving apart. Tom revelled in the silken skin under his hands. Every touch brought easily twice the pleasure. The current of dancing energy lit his nerves like nothing he’d ever felt. Fingertips along his spine left tingles in their wake. A dexterous tongue teased his nipples, made his back arch and a moan escape from his throat. It was clear that Loki was talented lover, beyond whatever extras they might have. But those extras were substantial. 

Tom lay on his back, while Loki pressed against his side, one of his legs over Tom’s. The long line where their bodies met thrummed with energy, and Loki’s hands on his skin did the same. Tom held the god close, as though he could merge them into one being. Loki was pressed against his side. Tom could feel the god thrusting shallowly against him, rocking his cock against Tom in a slow rhythm. They kissed as Loki ran his hand up and down Tom’s body, fingertips skimming his cock and balls on their way from thigh to throat and back. Tom whined and thrust up into Loki’s hand as it teased him. 

“Touch me, please.” 

Loki ground against his hip and stroked Tom’s cock with a firmer hand. “Like this?” 

“Oh God, yes. More.” 

Loki chuckled deep in his throat and tightened his grip. He kissed Tom, bit his lower lip, before diving in again with fierce teeth and tongue. 

Tom moaned into Loki’s mouth and squeezed his arse. Ran his hands over the god’s back and chest, teasing with his fingertips, exploring everything he could touch. He drew small, tingling circles over his nipples while Loki gasped and thrust against Tom’s hip. He took this as a good sign and scratched his nails over Loki’s skin. Loki groaned and arched his back, then drew Tom into another fiery kiss. They kissed and stroked one another until they were both left gasping for air. Loki leaned their foreheads together, keeping the intimate contact while they both breathed. 

Once he’d gotten his breath back, Tom licked the god’s lower lip, then sucked it into his mouth. 

Loki made a sharp, urgent noise and pulled away. “I would taste you, if I may?” 

Tom groaned. “I was just thinking the same thing. Both together?” 

Loki bit his lip and nodded. “I warn you though, if we do that, it won’t be my best work.” 

“I don’t care. I want you in my mouth.” 

Loki licked his lips and grinned. “How could I possibly refuse that?” He dipped his head down and captured one of Tom’s nipples with his teeth - nibbling lightly until Tom cried out and bucked up his hips - then soothed the hard nub with his tongue. 

Tom watched as Loki nipped and kissed and licked his way down his chest and stomach. Teasing, but never quite tickling. He pressed his face against Tom’s abdomen, nuzzled against him, and breathed, like he was drawing Tom’s scent into himself. 

Tom let his head fall back. There was something terribly intimate about that. Something primal, like an animal claiming their mate. 

Loki shifted again, and Tom looked down to see the god lap at the head of his cock with a quick pink tongue, then engulf it with a hot, wet mouth. Dear God that was good. The buzzing energy combined with hot and wet and tight, and _ohhhh._ Tom groaned and fought the urge to thrust. It was so hot, so sexy, felt so damn good. He just wanted to lay back and Loki suck him down, or fuck the god’s mouth until he came down his throat, or stay like this for hours on the edge of perfect pleasure, or… 

No, he had to have that beautiful pale cock in his mouth, and now. 

“I… ahhhh… I thought we… ohaahhhh… We were going to both do this…” 

Loki bobbed his head up and down a couple of times - Tom couldn’t help but moan - before he pulled away with pop and grinned down at Tom. 

“If you insist.” 

Loki pivoted around so that his hips were at Tom’s eye level and tipped onto his side. Tom rolled over as well so that he faced Loki’s cock, then captured it with his mouth. Hot, silky skin under his tongue. Loki tasted earthy and herbal here as well, less acrid than a human might. Tom hadn’t done this in a while, but it wasn’t a skill that one forgot. He sucked Loki down as far as he could take him, then drew his head back up. Up and down, sliding wet and hot, and tingling from that glorious, strange energy that buzzed between them. 

Loki moaned, then dove down himself, taking Tom’s cock back into his mouth. It created a complete circuit of that energy, and Tom’s body buzzed from head to toe. He cried out around the cock in his mouth and fought back the urge to come and come now. The combined sensations overwhelmed him, like he was a teenager again. Back at school, getting off with John Sayers in a coat cupboard, trying desperately to not be heard. Coming far too fast as they groped at one another with fierce, heated hands. 

Dammit that had been ten years ago, and Tom was not still a teenager, whatever his body might be telling him. He reigned himself in and tried to focus. Up, down, suck and slide. Lick here, let his lips grow wet to ease the glide. Tongue laid flat against the upper side of Loki’s cock, letting the texture tease all on its own. The wet seal of his lips drew pants and moans from Loki’s throat as Tom took in as much as he could - the head of Loki’s cock just hit the back of his throat - then pulled away so that only the head stayed in his mouth. Suckle the head, tease his foreskin, then suck him back in again. Keep a steady rhythm, let the pleasure build. 

But God it was hard to keep an unbroken pace when Loki seemed intent on sucking Tom’s brains out through his cock. The god’s tongue seemed to be able to move in a way Tom couldn’t do himself. Teasing and lapping, all while maintaining a constant, even rhythm and tight, tight suction. 

Tom did his best, let his body remember how this was supposed to go. This wasn’t the most convenient angle - though 69 was far easier with a man than a woman - but he made it work. The noises Loki made were intoxicating. Muffled moans and whines. Twitching hips and hands on Tom’s arse, squeezing rhythmically as Loki tried not to thrust. 

The taste of him shifted, grew more astringent under Tom’s tongue. In a human, that would mean he was close, so Tom redoubled his efforts. He moved faster along Loki’s length, sucked harder, moved a hand to squeeze the base of Loki’s cock. The god trembled under his hands and lips. His voice grew more and more desperate, higher and faster. Loki shook, shuddered under Tom’s hand and mouth. He lost the pattern of ecstasy he’d been playing on Tom’s cock and pulled his mouth away. 

“I… I’m…” The words lost any meaning, and Loki cried out as he came. Screamed his pleasure as he spilled in Tom’s mouth. He was salty and astringent, herbal rather than bitter. Tom worked him through it, swallowed the come down as a wave of pleasure swept through him. Loki’s cry of ecstasy just kept going. Tom shuddered, but it wasn’t quite enough to push him over the edge. Finally the other fell silent. 

Then Loki’s mouth was back on him. Fast and hot and tight and wet and tingling. And oh God it was so much. Tom moved back and let his voice run free. 

“Oh God, you’re amazing. So hot so good so… ahhhh… so fucking sexy… you’re going to… nnnggghhh, make me… make me… ah, aaaahhh, oh God, Loki, please make me… make me come… aaaaahhhhhhh!” Tom’s vision went white as he came. He trembled like a leaf under Loki’s hands and mouth. Loki swallowed him down and sucked as though he wanted more. Tom shook as an aftershock of pleasure swept his body away, leaving nothing behind but bright white light and buzzing ecstasy. 

He was vaguely aware of Loki moving. The blankets were pulled from under him, and a warm body pressed against his back. The tingling energy where their skin pressed together was a subtle background hum in Tom’s exhausted mind. He was warm and safe and comfortable. The world may have gone insane, but here in his lovers arms, he was protected and cared for. 

As unconsciousness pulled Tom down, he snuggled against Loki’s chest and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much of a slow burn this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**SCP-2212, SCP-2212-1**

**Observation Log: ◼◼/◼◼/2007**

**Dr. C ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ recording.**

_SCP-2212 and SCP-2212-1 appear to have entered into a sexual relationship with one another. Per our research, SCP-2212-1 is a practicing heterosexual, so perhaps SCP-2212 has some kind of cognitive effect? If SCP-2212 presents a cognitohazard, we may have to rethink how it’s housed. None of those who’ve interacted with it have reported any strange effects, but it’s early days yet._

_Per the agreement, SCP-2212 has present itself for testing for five hours daily. It has freely cooperated with myself and Dr. J ◼◼◼◼◼◼ ◼◼◼◼◼◼ to test its capabilities. It is still refusing to allow us access to SCP-2212-1 in order to ascertain the nature of the link between them, or any effects that it may be having on SCP-2212-1. Dr. J◼◼◼◼◼◼ ◼◼◼◼◼◼ thinks this is out of concern for SCP-2212-1 safety. I think that it’s more likely that they’re hiding something. Agent S◼◼◼◼◼◼ suggested we install cameras in SCP-2212’s bedroom - which they are both using now - “for science”. Suggested to Agent S◼◼◼◼◼◼ that she go out and find a member of the gender of her choice and get some action herself._

_Maybe there is a cognitohazard. Or maybe Agent S ◼◼◼◼◼◼ just has odd taste._

o0o

Tom wasn’t entirely sure how long it had been since he’d been living here in this strange place. In a small efficiency flat perhaps a mile underground. The computer in the corner of the sitting room had access to every book ever written, but he was still bored. While Loki was here, it wasn’t so bad, and that was most of the time. But when he wasn’t, the hours crawled.

When the god was there, they spent much of their time curled together in bed just talking. And many more hours taking their time discovering the intricacies of each other’s bodies. They were attracted - very attracted - to one another, had a tremendous amount of time on their hands, and were very much in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, so there was a lot of sex. 

Two bored men in the primes of their lives, with nothing else to do, could fuck an awful lot. 

Still, they did talk in between orgasms. The more they talked, the more Tom realized that they had a great deal in common. Despite being different species and growing up in vastly different cultures. They both loved to read and absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Loki actually spoke more languages than Tom did, though that seemed to be some sort of universal translator-like effect rather than having learned the languages more directly. 

Loki was also a storyteller in a traditional sense, trained as something very like a minstrel, a teller of epic tales. The way he looked at performing was very like Tom’s attitudes about acting. 

They both had excellent relationships with their mothers, but distant ones with their fathers. Although Tom had told Loki about his parents’ divorce, he had yet to hear exactly why the god didn’t get along with his father. He had a vague impression that it had something to do with his older brother. Something very like an expectation of athleticism. Tom thought about it as though Loki’s brother Thor was a football star, while Loki was a bookwork. 

Much like himself. 

Not that Tom was unathletic, he just focused on endurance and flexibility rather than muscle mass. Loki clearly knew how to fight, and was actually far more athletic than Tom, but Thor seemed like some sort of paragon of masculinity. Loki rarely spoke about his brother, but what came through was a bitter combination of hero-worship and envy. 

It was very human. 

Tom recognized that he was falling in love with Loki. Their relationship began because of the intense physical attraction and metaphysical connection. But rather than fade - as Tom feared it might - the relationship deepened. The more they talked, the more Tom realized that they were supremely compatible. Yes, they lived in odd circumstances, forced together by fate, but he was strangely happy, at least with this part of his life. If Tom was to be forced into something like a prison, at least his “cellmate” was someone he could love. Someone more like himself than he thought could ever be possible, yet different enough to be endlessly entertaining. 

Tom learned that Loki was about 1100 years old, which seemed to be the equivalent of early twenties for his culture. Ready for adult responsibility, but not always given it. One evening as they lay together, drifting in a post coital haze, their conversation drew deeper. Loki started to talk about the things he’d been avoiding. 

“My… my brother… not my brother… he… he’s always been Father’s favorite. I always thought it was because he was a warrior, and I… I’m not. But that wasn’t why.” 

Tom thought back to how quickly Loki dispatched the men who were taking Tom away when they first met, and wondered at Loki not being considered a warrior. Someone who could take out four large men in the span of seconds was certainly a warrior in his book. “Why?” 

Loki looked up at him. He curled against Tom’s chest as they lay sprawled on the bed. “He… I was… I was taken as an infant. My parents… they weren’t really my parents, it was all a lie.” 

“You were adopted?” 

Loki shrugged. “Abandoned.” His voice cracked. “The Allfather found me, a naked babe out in the cold, left to die.” 

“I…” There was something here that Tom was missing. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not even the same species as my… as those who raised me.” Loki was crying now, tears falling freely from his beautiful sky-colored eyes. “I’m one of the beastly race our… _their_ people have fought against for millenia. A creature out of the tales parents tell their children to frighten them at night. I’m not a person, I’m a monster.” 

“No.” Tom wrapped his arms around Loki and squeezed him tight. “No, it doesn’t matter what blood flows in your veins. You’re a person, a wonderful, amazing person.” 

Loki looked up at Tom with wide, terrified eyes. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t understand what I am, what I’ve done. I… I tried to kill my brother, I did kill my birth father. I don’t even look like this. I’m not like you.” 

“You are.” Tom pulled Loki to him and kissed his forehead. “You’re not a monster. We haven’t known each other for very long, Loki, but if there’s one thing I know, it’s that you are very much like me.” 

Loki sniffed, then slid down so that his head was cradled against Tom’s shoulder and neck. “You wouldn’t say that if you saw.” 

“Then show me.” 

“What?” 

“Show me what you really look like.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“You… you won’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“Do you really believe that?” 

Loki shrugged. 

“Do you have tentacles or something like that?” 

This startled a laugh from the god. “No.” 

“Horns? Armored plates?” 

“Not without my armor.” 

“Are you made of goo? Do you have a tail?” 

“No.” 

Tom levered himself up and looked down at Loki, who was clearly trying not to laugh. “Are you huge? Or tiny? Do you have moss growing all over your body? Or fur full of insects?” 

Loki shook his head and laughed. “No, none of that.” 

“Well then.” Tom kissed him. “I think that’s me settled.” 

Loki smiled up at him. “You are very kind.” 

“No, just terribly stubborn.” 

“That as well.” Loki drew Tom down to him and gave him a trembling kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. It’s nothing.” 

“It isn’t nothing. You try to understand, you do not judge. That is… that is everything.” 

“Fine. You’re welcome, then.” Tom kissed kissed Loki again. A kiss that turned desperate and hungry very quickly, and soon he couldn’t think about anything beyond Loki’s hands and mouth on his skin, and how glorious they were.

o0o

Tom paced the sitting room with quick, worried strides. Loki was late. He was always back before supper, which now sat congealing on the tiny table they used for meals. Tom’s sense of time was thrown off by this odd, subterranean life they lived, but he was certain that Loki should have been back over an hour ago. He hated to ask the guards outside for assistance, but he was getting desperate.

Tom was about to give up and try and talk to them through the intercom when the door slid open. A figure stumbled through, only to hit the floor with a resounding thud. The dark clothing and black hair were familiar, but when Tom came around to see his face, he saw that the person on his floor was blue. 

He blinked. 

Looked again. 

Still blue. 

But… that was his face below blue skin. Blue skin traced with lines too even and regular to be anything but intentional markings. But that was his - and Loki’s - face. 

“Loki?” 

The man on the floor opened his eyes, revealing them to be a dark crimson color. “T-ttom?” His voice was rough, shaking, and full of pain. “Is that you?” 

Tom fell to his knees beside his lover. “Oh God, Loki, what have they done to you?” 

“I…” Loki’s eyes fluttered shut again and he trembled. “So cccccold.” 

Tom reached out and touched Loki’s cheek, then snatched his hand back. Loki’s skin was icy. Cold enough that it left his fingers numb. “What… what happened?” 

“They… they… pppput me innnnnn a tttttank.” His whole body shuddered. 

Tom’s eyes went wide. “Let’s get you warm.” He reached out again, but Loki shook his head. 

“Dddddon’ttt tttouch. Bbbburn you.” 

“Give me a moment.” Tom sprang to his feet and headed into their bedroom. He grabbed all of the blankets and dragged them into the sitting room. He wrapped them around Loki’s body. “Can you stand if I help you? I’m insulated now.” 

Loki nodded, and slowly Tom managed to get Loki to his feet. He leaned heavily on Tom’s shoulder, enough that they stumbled several times while getting to the bedroom. 

“Sit here for a moment, I’m going to start the water in the shower.” 

Loki nodded and huddled in the blankets while Tom went back into the bath. A documentary he’d watched years ago came to mind, one where they talked about treating frostbite. Hot water might damage the skin, so Tom turned the water on so that it was barely warm. Cold enough that he didn’t want to be in it, but still warmer than Loki. 

He helped Loki stand again and they stumbled into the bath. Loki dropped the blankets and stepped shower cubicle, still fully dressed. The water hissed and spat and a cloud of fog filled the room. By the time it cleared, Loki had sunk to the floor and was pale again rather than blue. He still shuddered though; still shook with cold. Tom turned the heat up on the water. Slowly it heated to the point where he could tolerate the temperature. Tom stripped off his clothes, stepped in, and crouched down by Loki’s side. 

“Are you alright?” 

Loki nodded. 

“Is it alright if I touch you?” 

He shrugged. Tom took this as a “yes, if you must” and wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders. He was still terribly cold, but no longer shaking. 

“Let’s get you standing again, alright? The more water that we can get around you, the better.” They stood again. Tom got around behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. The god leaned back against him, shaking again. Not with cold this time, but with tears. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I hate them. How could they…” He looked over his shoulder at Tom with wide, disbelieving eyes. “How are you still here? Why haven’t you run screaming?” 

“What? Loki, love, you’re not making any sense. Why would I run?” 

“You’ve seen now. You know how horrible I am.” 

Tom puzzled through this for a long moment. “That’s your natural form. You’re blue. And… cold?” 

Loki nodded. “My kind are called the Jottnar. Frost Giants.” 

“You don’t look giant.” 

Loki let out a scoffing laugh. “I’m not. Most likely I was born too early, or just too small. A runt. So I was left out to die in the cold.” 

Tom’s eyes went wide. He knew of human cultures that practiced infant exposure. The Ancient Greeks and Romans both did, as well as a few more recent cultures, like many Polynesians up until colonialism. Modern sensibilities told him it was barbaric, though in the context of those ancient cultures, it made a degree of sense, as horrible as it was. But to actually meet someone who’d been left out to die and survived anyway… Well, it was like meeting someone from mythology. Tom had to smother a laugh. He was living with a Norse god and had just rederived the fact that Loki was a creature of myth. 

He reigned himself in. “But… normally you’re… not blue.” 

“I never knew what I was until it happened.” Loki looked down at his hands. “We… my brother, his friends, we went to Jotunheim. I… I’d tricked Thor into it. Goaded him until he decided to go, to get him into trouble. I never thought we’d make it past the gatekeeper, but we did. And of course they found us right away. I tried to talk our way out, but Thor’s ego couldn’t stand a simple childish taunt. As though I hadn’t suffered a thousand taunts like that. As though being compared to a woman was the worst thing that can happen to a man, to a warrior.” Loki spat the word out. “When every day since I…” He trailed off, shook his head and started talking again. “When a Jotun touches you, it burns like fire. One grabbed my wrist.” Loki held out his left arm, up in front of his eyes. “My armor cracked and fell away, but instead of burning, my arm and hand turned blue.” He pulled the arm to his chest again and Tom held him tight. “I started to question then. If it wasn’t just my… my status as second prince. My,” he gasped through tears, “my womanly ways, that made my last in my father’s eyes.” 

Tom wracked his brains for what he knew about Norse mythology. He’d done some research since they came here - he had a lot of time on his hands, after all. The ancient Norse had been a very gender-divided culture. Some things were women’s work, others were men’s work, like most ancient cultures. Tom thought that Loki might mean a few different things by “womanly ways” but almost certainly being gay was one of them, at least in Loki's culture. 

“What happened?” 

“There’s an artifact, the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was stolen from Jotunheim - along with myself - and kept in the Allfather’s relic room. It was the heart of Jotunheim. The source of the Frost Giant’s power. It was taken to… to neuter their might. No Asgardian could touch it without burning. I picked it up, and it turned my whole body back into my natural form. I could control the Casket, use its magic to supplement my own, but it turned me into a monster. No,” Loki shook his head, “it revealed me to be the monster that I always was.” 

“You’re not a monster.” 

“Am I not?” Loki twisted out of Tom’s arms and turned to face him. “I went back to Jotunheim and found my birth father, the king, if you can believe it. I lured him to Asgard with the promise of the Allfather’s death by his hands. I killed Laufey myself rather than let him harm the Allfather. I tried to show them, my father, my mother, I tried to prove to them that I _was_ their son. That I could defeat the monsters, kill the monster inside of myself. Kill them all.” Tears ran down Loki’s cheeks, washed away by the shower before they made it to his chin. “But they still favored Thor. Still thought that the incompetent idiot would make a better king than I. I never even wanted it, I just wanted them to see how unfit he was. How foolish and brash the _warrior_ prince was. But all they saw was the monster inside of me. The lies that they’d told me my whole life, come to light, but it didn’t matter. All I am is a monster.” 

“Being different doesn’t make you a monster.”

Loki shook his head and gripped Tom’s upper arms with hands that were far too strong and shook him. “My people invaded your realm. They killed humans by the village-full. Burned their houses to the ground and trampled them into red dust. That is what you have in your bed. A murderous beast that evaded culling.” 

Tom bit his lip to keep from crying out. Loki was so strong and it felt like he was trying to crush Tom's arms with his bare hands. “You’re not a monster,” Tom repeated, his voice as even as he could make it. 

Loki let go and pushed him away. Tom’s back hit the shower alcove wall and knocked the breath out of him. Loki sank to the floor, hands over his face. 

“I tried to tell them. I tried to tell Father… It was all for him. All to prove that I was good enough. If he wanted a warrior, I could be a warrior. He wanted someone who could defeat the Jottnar, I could do it. It was all to prove I was good enough to stand at my brother’s side, not in his shadow, but it wasn’t enough.” Loki looked up at Tom. He was soaked, hair plastered to his head, loose black clothing stuck to him like a second skin. His eyes were red, not the crimson of his natural form, but reddened from weeping. “I told him that I had done _everything_ for him, to prove myself. And do you know what he said?” 

Tom sank to the floor and knelt in front of his lover. “What?” 

“He said no.” A sob escaped Loki’s chest. “He said ‘no, Loki’ as though what I had done meant _nothing.”_ He shook his head. “Everything I had ever done was to prove myself, but it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough. So I… I let go.” 

Tom’s heart stopped. “What?” 

“We hung over the edge of the world. My brother and I. Father held onto Thor’s cloak and kept us from falling into oblivion. Into the void. I held on the butt of his spear, and I… I let go.” 

Tom’s eyes went wide. “You let go?” 

Loki nodded. 

“You… you tried to kill yourself.” 

He nodded again and leaned forward so that his head hung down. “I couldn’t even do that right. I thought I would die, ripped apart by the void, but no. I lived. I fell and fell and fell. Forever. Until I crashed into your benighted world. The impact shattered my spine, but even that didn’t kill me. It simply meant that I couldn’t defend myself from a handful of puny mortals as they took me away.” 

Tom had wondered how the Foundation managed to capture Loki in the first place, but if he’d been terribly injured, that made a lot of sense. Whatever he might say, Loki was a powerful fighter. He was far far stronger than a human - as the deep bruises developing on Tom’s biceps showed - not to mention more agile. However, none of that was important now. Loki had tried to commit suicide. It broke Tom’s heart to know that he’d been in so much pain that death seemed like the only way out. 

“Oh love, I’m so sorry.” Tom wrapped aching arms around Loki’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “I’m so sorry that this all happened to you. I can’t imagine what kind of pain you’ve been through.” 

Loki looked up from beneath soaked black hair, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open. “You’re mad.” 

“What?” 

“You’re completely mad. I just told you that I’m a monster, that I killed my own father, tried to murder my brother, and you… you’re trying comfort me?” 

Tom shrugged. “I keep telling you, you’re not a monster. What I heard just now was the story of someone who was driven to the edge by so many lies, so much abuse that it… it broke you. You were raised to hate what you are in more ways than one. Yes, they taught you to despise the Frost Giants as monsters, but that’s not where it started. If you had been accepted by your family, loved for who you really are…” Tom shook his head. “I can’t imagine you not being considered a warrior - you’re so powerful - but obviously you weren’t. So you were taught to feel second rate from the very beginning. Add everything else on top of that… how could you not break?” 

Loki sat staring at Tom like he’d grown a second head. “Mad. Completely mad.” 

Tom chuckled and kissed his lover’s cheek. “Mad I may be, but I’m not going anywhere.” 

Loki let out a small scoff, shook his head and leaned forward. He tipped onto his side and lay on the shower floor with his head in Tom’s lap. “Thank you.” 

Tom ran his hands through Loki’s hair, sweeping back the soaked strands from his face. “You’re welcome, love. I just want you to be happy with who you are.” 

“That may take a while.” 

“We have plenty of time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**SCP-2212**

****Experimentation Log: SCP-2212-Q  
Date: ◼◼/◼◼/2007** **

****Dr. C ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ recording.** **

**_As noted in SCP-2212-L, SCP-2212 has demonstrated a very wide temperature tolerance. Today Dr. A ◼◼◼◼◼◼ suggested that we test its resistance to cold. SCP-2212 was not informed of the nature of the test, but complied readily with entering the pressurization tank. We decreased the temperature inside the tank by one (1) degree Celsius per minute for twenty (20) minutes until we’d reached zero (0) degrees. SCP-2212 didn’t appear to notice the change. We continued to decrease the temperature by the same rate for another thirty (30) minutes. At negative ten (-10) degrees Celsius, SCP-2212 underwent a physical transformation. Its skin changed color to blue (Pantone standard color 2143 C). It still seemed to fail to notice any change to its surroundings. At negative twenty-five (-25) degrees Celsius, SCP-2212 became aware of the change in temperature and became very agitated. At negative thirty (-30) degrees Celsius, it demanded to be released from the tank. At negative forty (-40) degrees Celsius, it appeared to lose consciousness. At negative fifty (-50) degrees Celsius, its vital signs became dangerously faint and the experiment was called to a halt._ **

**_We allowed the tank to return to the ambient room temperature, but SCP-2212 did not return to its original color, though it did regain consciousness. After forty-five (45) minutes, SCP-2212 was returned to its quarters to recover, as medical attention was deemed unnecessary._ **

****

o0o

The next day, Tom watched with trepidation as Loki left to go “assist” the Foundation with their experiments. He kissed the god goodbye with a fervency that he hoped Loki attributed to their heartfelt conversation the night before rather than any hint of what Tom planned to do. He waited five minutes, then buzzed the intercom.

“What is it?” The voice outside was a woman’s with an American accent. 

“I need to speak with one of the doctors in charge of Loki’s experiments.” 

“Do you now?” 

“I do.” 

There was a long pause. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you.” It never hurt to be polite. Besides, she sounded almost sympathetic. 

Tom paced the length of the tiny sitting room for what felt like hours. Eventually the intercom crackled to life again. “Dr. A◼◼◼◼◼◼ will speak with you.” The door slid open to reveal a woman in what looked like riot gear. “Come with me.” 

Tom followed her down the corridor. The other guard from the door fell in behind him. He had no intention of trying to escape or anything of the sort. For one thing, if he made a break for it, they’d probably just kill him. 

The female guard opened up a door that lead to a room virtually identical to the interrogation room where they brought him however many weeks ago for his first “interview." A different man sat on the other side of the table. He wore a lab coat, just like the previous one, but he looked to be Pakistani or Indian rather than European. 

“Have a seat.” 

“Thank you.” Tom sat. 

“So what can I do for you?” 

“I want to know what you did to Loki yesterday.” 

“SCP-2212 voluntarily allowed us to test its resistance to temperature extremes. When we realized that the temperature had become dangerous, we stopped and SCP-2212 was fine.” 

Tom scowled. “He has a name. And I very much doubt that Loki knew that you were going to plunge him into sub-freezing temperatures. He wouldn’t have allowed it.” 

The man across the table raised his eyebrows at Tom. “You evidently know more than we do about SCP-2212.” 

“Of course I do. I live with him.” 

“Yes, about that.” 

“Yes?”

“We are… concerned that SCP-2212 might be having a… a mental effect on you.” 

Tom’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

“It’s possible that it is using some sort of mind-altering effect, what we call a cognitohazard, to change your behavior.” 

“You think Loki is mind-controlling me?” 

The man in the lab coat shrugged. “It’s possible. Before you came into SCP-2212’s presence, you showed no signs of homosexual behavior, and yet you almost immediately became involved in a romantic relationship with it.” 

Tom laughed. “You’ve clearly never set foot in a British boarding school if you think I’ve never…” He shook his head. “Listen, doctor, I’m bisexual. I always have been. Just because you haven't heard of any of my previous boyfriends, doesn’t mean that I’ve never had one.” 

The other man scowled at him. “The Foundation is very thorough in our research.” 

“Clearly you need to do better.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do.” 

“You must realize it could be a very subtle effect. There’s an SCP which makes you think that you are me, and I am a toaster. I literally make you think of yourself as being me, a toaster. I don’t even need to be in the same building as you, only know of my existence. Perfectly normal people will attempt to plug themselves into a wall after prolonged exposure, or starve to death because the slices of bread hasn't popped out yet.” 

Tom blinked and puzzled his way through that statement. Was he talking about a toaster that made you identify with it to the point where you talked about it in the first person? “That’s mad.” 

“I agree, but you must realize that is the world we live in. It is possible that SCP-2212 has rewritten your memories so that you believe that you have always been interested in men just so that you would be willing to enter into a romantic relationship with it.” 

Tom scowled and shook his head. “No. No he would never do that.” 

“Perhaps, perhaps not, but you must acknowledge that such things are possible.” 

“They may very well be possible, but you cannot deny that Loki and I are connected in some way. It just makes sense that I would feel close to him.” 

“That is as may be, but feeling close to someone is not the same as sleeping with them.” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“If you would allow us to examine the nature your connection, that would go a long way to allay our worries.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes. Everything was much clearer now. “No.” 

“Very well.” The man in the lab coat shrugged. “I think we’re done here.” 

Tom got to his feet. “I agree. Thank you for your time.” He gave the scientist a small, sarcastic bow and went to the door. 

The two guards lead him back to their cell. 

That’s what it was. A cell. A prison. 

The sitting room was empty - Loki wasn’t due back for another couple of hours - and Tom flopped onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t move again until Loki returned right before supper as usual. 

“Tom? Are you well?” 

Tom rolled to his feet and walked over to Loki. He placed his hands on the god’s cheeks and stared into his eyes. The sweep of energy that went through him from their connection barely registered as more than an eye-flutter. 

Loki rested a hand on the side of Tom’s neck, expression clearly concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Everything.” Tom shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Please tell me?” 

“I…” He pulled Loki close and kissed him. It felt real. So very real. Yes, there was that extra layer of pleasure created by their connection, but beyond that, it still felt like a kiss he wanted. A kiss that he always would have wanted. He pulled away again and met Loki’s gaze. “I… I love you.” 

Loki’s eyes went wide with surprise, then he smiled. It was pure and happy, with no hint of deception. He ran the backs of his fingers along Tom’s cheek. “I love you as well.” 

Tom grinned. “Good. I’m glad.” He stepped back and drew Loki with him. “Let’s go to bed. I have things that need communicating.” 

Loki chuckled and allowed himself to be drawn into the bedroom.

o0o

They showered together after making love through supper time. The food would still be there, after all. Tom had other motivations, however. He leaned into Loki and muttered in his ear while he soaped his lover’s back.

“We have to get out of here.” He spoke in Ancient Greek, a language he was certain Loki would understand, but it was terribly unlikely that anyone else in the complex would. It wasn’t that likely they would be overheard in the bath with the water running, but just in case, this was an extra layer of safety. 

Tom never thought his double first in Classics would be useful for intrigue. 

Loki’s eyes went wide. “What has happened?” He replied in the same language. 

“They clearly don't care what happens to us. They nearly killed you yesterday. And… They're trying to drive us apart.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I… I went to talk with one of the scientists. He tried to tell me that you were mind-controlling me.” 

“What?” Loki's voice dropped to dangerous levels, fury casting his eyes a glinting green. “How dare he!” 

“Shhh, love, it's alright. It's not true. I know it's not.” Tom soothed his hands over Loki's shoulders and worked at the freshly-tensed muscles. “That's why I… why I told you. Why I'm telling you everything.” 

“I…” Loki fell silent and bit his lip. “I appreciate that. I would not have received such courtesy at home. It would simply be assumed that I tricked my way into your bed.” 

“What? Why? You're gorgeous.” 

Loki chuckled. “I would say that you are kind, but as our appearance is nearly identical, your statement is somewhat self serving.” 

Tom scowled. “Stop avoiding the question.” 

“As you say.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I told you that preferring members of the same gender is unusual in the culture I was raised in. It is somewhat more complex than that, but someone such as myself - who prefers such a… feminine role - is considered lesser.” Loki searched Tom's with expectant, questioning eyes. 

“If I start taking about this I'm going to get very angry.”

Loki snorted a small laugh. “It is also assumed, because of my nature, that I will - indeed must - use trickery to get what I want.” 

“Your nature?” 

Loki nodded. “Asgardians are given titles. My brother is the ‘god of thunder’ for instance. I am the god of mischief and lies.” 

Tom frowned. The Loki of mythology was the god of fire and chaos, but very little of the mythology lined up with what the real Loki had told him. “I don't understand. Why?”

“Aside from an inclination towards what might be called ‘practical jokes’ in your culture, I am a seidmadr, a magician. One who wields the power of illusion.” 

Tom cast his mind back. Loki had mentioned magic on a few occasions, but Tom hadn't thought much about it. “You've been hiding that, haven't you?” 

Loki nodded. “It is a subtle weapon, and one that we can use to escape.” 

Tom grinned. “You’re wonderful.” 

The god laughed and kissed him. “That you find my deceptive nature laudable is the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in centuries.” 

“I’m glad.” 

“As am I.” Loki gave Tom a long, lingering look, then frowned. “What happened here?” 

He asked the question in English, and Tom responded in the same language without thinking. “What?” 

“Here.” He lay his hands on Tom’s arms, just above the elbow. 

“Oh.” Tom looked down at the hand-print bruises on his biceps. “That’s from yesterday.” 

Loki frowned, then a look of horror blossomed on his face. “I did this?” He drew his hands back to his chest. “I… I’m so sorry. I had…” He turned away. “I had no idea… I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s alright.” 

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I hurt you. That is not alright.” 

“Loki.” Tom reached out and put his hand under the god’s chin to draw his gaze back up so that he looked at Tom’s face rather than the tile floor. “I know you didn’t mean to. You were distressed. And I know you’re used to having partners who are… sturdier than I am.” 

“Still, it isn’t acceptable. Whatever my emotional state, I need to recall that you are… fragile. Mortal.” He reached out and brushed shaking fingertips along Tom’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I understand, and you’re entirely forgiven.” 

Loki slid his hands down to Tom’s shoulders and looked at the bruises. “I will heal you.” 

“You can do that?” 

“I’m no Healer, but yes. Battlefield injuries are more in line with what I would normally be required to attend to, but the repair of bruised tissue is simple enough.” He looked back up and met Tom’s gaze. “Is that alright?” 

“I don’t think it’s really necessary, but if it will make you feel better, certainly.” 

Loki nodded and lowered his hands so that they rested atop the bruised flesh. He closed his eyes and a flood of chill went through Tom’s upper arms. It felt very much like applying a cold compress to inflamed tissue. What pain there had been faded and the liquid sensation flowed backwards, through Tom’s shoulders and to his back. 

Loki made a soft noise of distress. “Oh and your back as well. I’m so sorry.” 

“Please stop apologizing.” 

The god shook his head. “Turn around, please.” 

Tom obeyed, and Loki set his hands over his shoulder blades. The chill settled there, easing the ache. Tom flexed his shoulders under Loki’s hands. “Thank you, that is better.” 

“I’m glad.” Loki slipped his hands so that they were wrapped around Tom’s chest, the god’s front pressed to his back, chin on Tom’s shoulder. “I will do better in the future. I will not allow any harm to come to you ever again.” 

“It really is alright, I’m fine. I’ve gotten worse bruises from practicing stage combat.” 

“Still. As - apologies, but this will sound terribly condescending - as the stronger person in the relationship it is my responsibility to keep you safe. Just as you would be more suited to dealing with the intricacies of your culture - and I would look to you for that - I am better suited to defend you. That you had come to harm by my hands is… is unconscionable.” 

“Ah. I think I see. A sort of noblesse oblige?” 

“As you say. Aside from the ills that can be brought by the stronger partner harming the weaker, it is my responsibility to care for your safety. If I were with someone stronger than myself, they would be responsible for my physical safety, while I would take care of any magical dangers.” 

Tom sighed. “This is rather making me feel like I’m not contributing much.” 

“No, no please don’t think that. You are… you are my everything. When we…” Loki paused, then switched back to Greek. “When we escape this horrible place, you will be far more important than myself. This is your realm, and your knowledge will be completely vital. I would not be able to survive without you. Besides, I would have given up long ago were it not for your presence.” He leaned in and gave Tom a soft kiss. When he spoke again it was in English, and uttered so quietly that Tom had to strain to hear past the water. “I was broken when you came into my life. I might have fallen into complete despair, or become obsessed with revenge if it had not been for your support. You have helped me so much.” 

“Darling…” Tom returned the kiss with as much fervor as he could. “I’m certain you would have been fine without me, but I’m so glad we found one another. It’s made this horrid place into a heaven for me.” 

Loki smiled. “I’m so glad.” 

“Me too.” 

They held one another until the hot water ran cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Their plan began with Loki making sure that his illusions were effective against Foundation surveillance. He painstakingly built images of light, animated them, made them speak. He cloaked himself and Tom so that the light wrapped around them, guiding the eye to a spot behind their physical location. 

Loki now knew enough about “Midgardian” technology to be certain that only the sitting room was under surveillance. Neither of them trusted the Foundation to not break their promise of privacy, but as far as Loki could tell, neither of the bedrooms or baths were bugged. Still, there was no reason to get sloppy, so they continued to speak in Ancient Greek while making their plans. 

However, when Loki vanished from Tom’s sight and reappeared as an illusion on the opposite side of the bedroom, Tom had a hard time not reacting, though to his credit, he kept to the correct language. 

“What? How?” He looked back and forth between where the god had been and where he now appeared to be. “Where are you now?” 

“Here.” Loki’s voice came from right behind him. 

Tom spun around, but saw nothing. “I can see how this would result in excellent practical jokes.” 

Loki laughed, and reappeared. He leaned in and kissed Tom before pulling away again, a huge grin on his face. “And this is why I love you so.” 

“And here I thought it was my charm and good looks.” 

“Mmm, yes, those as well.” Loki gave him another quick kiss, then stepped away. This time his whole form changed, and he took on the appearance of one of their regular guards, complete with weapons. “This is useful as well.” He spoke with the guard’s voice. 

“Wow. I am impressed.” The woman in front of him smiled a very Loki-like smile. Tom walked around to Loki’s back, examining the illusion. She was several inches shorter than them, even in the protective security helmet and boots. “How does it work?” 

“Essentially, I am bending the light to create an image in empty air, over myself, or over another person. Take a look.” Loki gestured to the bathroom door. 

Tom wandered in and looked in the mirror. Loki looked back at him. “I look like you.” 

Loki walked in, looking like himself again. “Even more than usual, yes.” He kissed Tom’s cheek. “Somehow this is less appealing than usual.” 

Tom laughed. “Not that much of a narcissist?” 

“I suppose not.” Loki ran his hand over Tom’s hair, and the straight black locks rippled into his own tight blond curls again. “Much better.” 

“I’m rather fond of your hair,” Tom objected. 

“I’ve always hated it.” 

“What? Why?” 

Loki sighed. “It was a sign of how different I was from my… my family. My brother’s hair is even lighter in color than yours. My mother’s hair is beautiful, long and blonde with curls, again like yours, though she’s going a little gray now.” 

“You miss them.” 

“I do. Mother and Thor both. Odin… it will be a while before I can forgive him.” 

“He may have had good reasons for doing what he did, he may just be rubbish at expressing it. Dads are like that.” 

Loki snorted. “Indeed.” 

“I know that it’ll take time, love, but blood isn’t what makes a family. And families - all families - make mistakes.” 

“Mistakes are very different than lies. And callous disregard.” 

“Yes, they are. Like I said, it will take time.” Tom kissed Loki’s cheek. “If you need to hate for a while, then hate. I rather hate your father too, at the moment. What was done to you was terrible, and whatever the intention behind it, you were so badly hurt that the intention doesn’t really matter.” 

“I’m sensing there’s some personal experience behind these statements.” 

“Yes.” Tom sighed. “I told you that my parents got divorced when I was a child. It took me a very long time to accept that my father had good reasons for leaving. It felt like he abandoned us. He… he didn’t deal well with me coming out, either.” 

“Coming out?” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry. Cultural reference. Essentially, people who are gay - or bisexual, like me - often hide the fact from everyone. The assumption is that everyone is heterosexual until proven otherwise, so telling your friends or family that you’re not straight is called ‘coming out’.” 

Loki frowned. “That’s a very odd term for it.” 

“Hiding that you’re gay is called being closeted or ‘in the closet’, so it’s short for ‘coming out of the closet’.”

“Why would one hide in a closet?” 

Tom shrugged. “I lost my virginity in a coat cupboard, which is basically a closet. To another boy at that.” 

Loki laughed. “I'll keep an eye out for closets, then.” 

Tom grinned. “I’ll be sure to drag you into one at the soonest opportunity.” 

“Hopefully for sex rather than hiding.” 

“Well, we could hide while having sex.” 

“That can be a bit of a thrill.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “I’m sensing a story there.” 

“Perhaps.” Loki gave him a sly smile. “In any case, we should focus on getting ourselves out of here.” 

“Agreed.” 

Loki nodded. “I have several concerns. First, we both need to be out of this cell at the same time. Secondly, once we are out, we need to make our way to the exit of the complex. I’ve been observing the behavior of the guards and the like, so I’m fairly certain that we can get out with a guard shift, the question is, how will we both be out and about?” 

Tom rubbed his chin. “If we offer to let them examine our connection, they’d jump on it. They’ve been trying to get me in there with you for ages.”

Loki bit his lip. ”I don't care for that.” He reached out and ran his fingers down Tom's cheek and jaw. “I would keep you away from them as much as possible.” 

“I know. I would do the same, if I could. But this is the best way to do that. To actually get out of here.” 

Loki laid a finger over his lips, thumb under his chin. “You may be correct.” He sighed. “Very well, I believe that this is the best course. Give me… two days to finalize my contingency plans. Then you must approach the guards again. Perhaps even suggest that their suppositions that I’m controlling you may be accurate.” 

Tom clutched at Loki’s hand. “Loki, no. I won’t do that. I won’t betray you, even if it’s only with words.” 

Loki smiled, and Tom would have sworn he saw a shadow of relief in his lover’s eyes. “If you insist. Very well. But we must present a reason for our change of heart. They will become suspicious otherwise." 

"A bargain for some kind of additional freedom?" Tom suggestion. "Preferential treatment or something?" 

Loki's eyes lit. "Perfect. Yes. We might even be able to convince them to suggest the examination of our bond as payment." Loki's smile grew into a grin. "Allow them to hang themselves." He rubbed his hands together. "I will speak with them myself. I have no small skill in convincing others to do what I wish, seemingly of their own accord." He drew Tom into a kiss. "We shall be free soon, my love. I can feel it in my bones." 

Tom grinned and returned the kiss. “Just let me know what you need me to do.” 

“I shall. Now, for the moment,” Loki paused and kissed him again, “I propose we take a bit off time off from planning.” 

Tom melted into another kiss. “Did you have any plans for that?” 

Loki grinned. “I always have a plan.” Another kiss. “This one involves you screaming my name at top volume. Over and over again.” 

Tom shuddered in his lover’s arms. “I can agree with that plan.” 

“Good.”

o0o

It took three days for Loki to convince the Foundation that it was _their_ idea to allow Tom and Loki access to one of the open yards in exchange for examining their connection. He even managed to convince them to let them into that yard before the first session. They weren’t planning on using that access to escape, and it was a good thing they hadn’t. The “yard” was perhaps 15 meters to a side, and open to the sky, but it appeared to be in the center of a twenty story building. There was no way anyone could get out that way unless they could climb perfectly smooth vertical walls or....

“You can’t fly, can you?” Tom asked as he stared up at the small square of gray, overcast sky. The air smelled like rain on the way. Fresh and alive rather, in contrast to the dead scent of air conditioning. 

“Not on my own, no,” Loki replied with more than a hint of bitterness. “Thor and I used to go flying together when we were younger. It was terrifying, and amazing. I was always afraid he’d drop me, but he never did.” 

Tom squeezed his lover’s shoulder, and they exchanged a sad smile. He looked around them, though tearing his eyes from the sight of the sky was an act of will. They weren’t alone here, and most of the people around them wore the orange jumpsuits that Tom recognized as the same uniform worn by the men who’d tried to take him away on his arrival at the facility. Given that Loki had easily killed those men, Tom wasn’t too worried, but he stayed close by the god’s side. 

But mixed in with those in the orange jumpsuits were… others. Some of them appeared normal, like himself or Loki would to the average person. But some… Tom had joked about monsters with his lover in an attempt to cheer him up, but the existence of monstrous creatures was part of their reality now. The alien-looking people - or creatures - mingled with those who looked far more normal. Tom spied a beautiful woman of African descent who had tentacles for hair, and solid black eyes. The transition from deep mahogany skin to gently waving violet tentacles was so subtle that it had to be natural. She was eerie, but gorgeous. 

“So you don’t mind tentacles after all?” Loki muttered into his ear. 

Tom laughed. “She certainly carries them off well.” 

Loki chuckled. “I’m pleased to hear your tastes are so… liberal.” 

Tom shrugged. “Exotic beauty is still beauty.” 

Loki ran his hand along Tom’s back and looked around. “According to what I've discerned, this facility is full of people and objects like us. Things that don't fit into most of your world’s concept of normal. Some are harmless and need protection. Some are very very dangerous and need to be contained for," here Loki's lip curled, "'for the good of humanity.'" 

"Where do we fit in that?" Tom asked as he watched someone who looked like a many-armed Hindu deity walk past. 

"Somewhere in the middle, I suspect." He gave Tom a sideways smile. "At the dangerous end for me, and the 'need to be protected' end for you." 

Tom snorted and shook his head. "I'd really rather not be, thanks. At least if that 'protection' involves being imprisoned." 

"Agreed. Shall we walk? It's been a while since either of us has had the chance." Loki offered his arm. Tom laughed and took it. "Only those who are in good standing are allowed here, in this area. From what I've picked up, there are some truly horrific creatures and objects held in the facility." 

"Properly horrific, or just weird?" Tom asked.

"Both, most likely. But certainly there are some things that even my brother and his friends would have difficulty taking out. And they would need to." 

“What do you mean?” 

“Warriors such as my brother and his companions were responsible for defending the realm from invasion and monsters alike,” Loki replied. “It appears that your world isn’t immune to such dangers, they’re just contained in a different way.” 

Tom nodded. “I think I understand.” His eyes drifted up to the sky again. It wasn’t even a nice day, but he hadn’t seen the sky in so long that even the gray overcast seemed like a blessing. “I wonder what’s happened in the world since I was brought here?” 

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know.” The god paused and turned to face Tom. “I’ll get you back there, I swear it.” 

Tom dragged his eyes down to meet his lover’s gaze. Loki looked resolute, though the vow had been made in a whisper. “I know you will.” 

Loki smiled and started walking again. 

In all this time, no one had approached them. They’d gotten some curious looks, but given that there was a pink blob bouncing around the center of the courtyard making a burbling noise between a giggle and a purr, they were hardly the most remarkable people here. However, they turned a corner and an incredibly innocuous-looking man popped up in front of them. He was several inches shorter than them, a bit overweight, had dirty blond hair a little darker than Tom’s, and green eyes. He wore a heavy jacket over his clothes, and had a backpack over his shoulders. The man was so incredibly ordinary looking that Tom wondered for a moment why he was here. 

“Hey,” the man said, looking back and forth between them. “You… you’re like me.” He had an odd accent, like he’d spent his formative years wandering the world and picking up new pronunciations wherever he went. 

“What?” Tom asked. 

“Explain yourself,” Loki added in cold tones. 

Far from being intimidated by the obvious threat in Loki’s posture, or reacting to their near-identical voices, the man grinned. “You’re like me,” he repeated. “You travel, right?” 

Tom and Loki exchanged a look. “Not anymore,” Loki said quietly. 

“Oh. Sorry. I mean, I’d rather stop, honestly, but…” He shrugged and shifted the straps of his backpack. “Don’t tell them I said that.” 

Tom frowned. “Which part?” 

“Any of it.” He shifted from foot to foot for a moment. “Good luck.” And he vanished. 

Tom looked at the empty spot, completely gobsmacked. He turned to Loki, who was staring intently at where the stranger had stood. From the way his eyes moved, it looked like Loki was seeing something Tom wasn’t in the vacated space. 

One of the guards walked up to them. “Did he just vanish or did he walk away?” she asked casually. 

“Vanished,” Tom replied without thinking. 

The guard sighed and rolled her eyes. “Damn, I knew it.” She spoke into a radio on her shoulder. “507’s gone walkabout again.” She wandered away again. 

“This place just keeps getting stranger,” Tom muttered. 

Loki nodded. “Indeed it does.” 

Tom had the feeling that Loki wanted to say more, but they weren’t alone. Tom wasn’t certain he would be able to understand anyway. 

They returned to their “quarters” after an hour of wandering around under an overcast gray sky. Tom sighed as the oppressive air of the complex closed in around them again. 

There was a desperation in the way the clung together, making love in their cell. Tom knew that if things went wrong, it might be the last time. That if they failed in their escape attempt, at the minimum they’d be seperated. If things went badly enough, they might be killed. Tom tried to hold a candle flame of hope in his chest. Small, so he could keep it hidden. So he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the bonfire call of freedom. But still kindled so the flame could keep him warm instead of being snuffed out by despair. 

“I swear to you, you will see the sky again, my love,” Loki whispered as they drifted off together. “You should be free, not caged like a songbird.” 

“I’d rather be here with you than free and alone,” Tom replied just as quietly. 

“I…” Loki’s voice caught, hitched as he sniffed. “I feel the same way, but we shouldn’t have to live like this. Like prisoners. You don’t deserve this.” 

“Neither do you.” 

Loki was silent for a long time. Long enough that Tom thought he might have fallen asleep, but eventually he spoke in a soft, broken voice. “I hope you’re right.”


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of their planned escape, Tom had to force himself to eat breakfast. After years of exams and auditions he had some decent coping mechanisms for dealing with stress, but breaking out of a supernatural prison was a whole new level of anxiety. 

"It's fine for you to appear nervous, my love," Loki reminded him. "They've not run tests on you before, and you've seen poor side effects. Stay close to me for as long as you can. They'll expect that " 

Tom nodded and did his best to calm down, at least a little. Still, he rubbed at the low neckline of his uniform shirt. His collarbones felt like sticks. Too prominent. Too vulnerable. 

Loki drew him into a kiss. "We'll be fine." 

Tom nodded, even though his pulse felt like a rabbit trapped in his throat. 

When the guards came for them, Tom clung to Loki’s hand like it was a lifeline. He was terrified and let them see it. 

The female guard Tom recognized gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just cooperate with the researchers.” 

Tom nodded, but wasn’t reassured at all. He liked her, even if she was one of their jailers. She was nice to them, even when she didn’t have to be. Tom hoped that she wouldn’t get in trouble if… _when_ they escaped. 

At the end of the corridor which held their quarters, more guards joined the group. Ten armed and armored men and women flanked them. Tom looked at Loki, hoping for some kind of reassurance. Loki gave him a crooked smile and a wink. Tom felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. Even if Tom was about to panic, Loki knew what he was doing. 

They rounded a corner. And another. And another. Finally, they arrived at a large, stainless steel lift. They wouldn’t all fit, so he and Loki were accompanied by four of the guards, all standing well away from them. Tom was certain that Loki could take the four large men out fairly easily, but the lift was monitored, and they’d be killed if they tried anything. 

Tom glanced at his lover again. Loki wore a relaxed, slightly vapid smile. As if his thoughts were taken up with something far more pleasant than being in a lift full of guards. Tom knew this was just a front. This innocent expression was a mask Loki wore as he wove spells around them. Tom felt a light tingle settle on his skin along with a pulse of energy from where their hands touched. 

The lift doors opened. Loki’s grip on Tom’s hand tightened. 

As they watched, the four guards stepped out into a brightly-lit corridor to be joined by six more. At the guards’ prompting, Tom and Loki stepped forward as well. Except they didn’t. Tom stood stock still - as did his lover - and images of them walked out of the lift in their stead. The group walked away, apparently none the wiser. Before the doors slid shut again, another guard stepped into the lift and hit one of the buttons. Tom glanced over to where Loki stood at his side, and saw… nothing. He knew Loki was there - they were still holding hands - but they were both invisible. A tiny bit more of Tom’s tension slid away. The plan was working. 

When the lift opened next, they slipped out behind the guard. This area was more heavily populated, both with “residents” and guards, and Tom found himself having to dodge out of people’s way. Loki had worked out a route to get them out of the complex, so Tom followed his lead as they wove through the throng. 

A few turns later, Loki pulled him into an open doorway. Another shimmer of power flowed along Tom’s flesh, and soon he was looking at a man in a guard uniform rather than the empty space where his lover stood. Tom let go and looked down at his hands. Only, they were no longer his hands. They were smaller. Gloved. The guard gave him a Loki-like grin of triumph, pressed a plastic ID badge into his palm, and they stepped back out into the corridor. 

Tom did his best to walk like a soldier. As if he knew where he was going, even if he was just following his lover’s unfamiliar back. He hadn’t noticed Loki lifting the ID badges, but they passed muster at the next security check. 

“We’re nearly there,” Loki muttered quietly into Tom’s ear. “Just two more security checkpoints.” 

Tom nodded. This felt almost too easy. Yes, the Foundation had no idea that Loki had these powers, but surely they weren’t this lax in their security given that Loki wasn’t the only individual here with unusual abilities. 

Still, the next checkpoint went just as smoothly, and Tom allowed himself to believe that this might actually work. 

Someone bumped into Loki just past the guard station. A flicker went over his form, then Tom’s. Nobody seemed to notice, and they kept walking. It took a minute to realize he had been holding his breath since the blip in the illusion, and he forced himself to let it go. There were fewer people here, but Tom’s heart was still in his throat. Every corridor looked the same in this place, a uniform grey. And Tom knew that every step he took could be his last, so time seemed to stretch. He could have been walking for two minutes or two hundred years. 

They were nearly to the next guard station. Tom could see it, up ahead, and he let out another breath he didn’t realize he held. They were going to make it. Then, out of nowhere, a loud, piercing wail assaulted Tom’s ears. A warning siren. 

“Damn!” Loki swore. Another flicker, and the illusions fell away. “Run!” Loki shoved Tom away from him, down the hallway towards an open door, and dove for a nearby terminal. Tom didn’t see what Loki did, but an even louder claxon went off, and the lights around them shifted, bathing the hallway in a bloody, flashing red. 

Then the screaming started. The alarm blotted out much of the sound, but in between the blaring clangs were unmistakable shrieks, like a sonic strobe-light of agony .

After a panicked moment frozen in place, Tom ran. He skidded to a halt at the open door and looked back. Loki barreled towards him in a blur, running faster than he’d ever seen a human move. 

“Keep it open!” 

Tom looked over his shoulder to see the reinforced steel door swinging closed. He stepped into the doorway and prayed it wouldn’t crush him. The rattle of machine gun fire erupted behind him, and Tom flinched. A few seconds later, Loki was pushing the heavy door open. Tom saw a look of strain on the god’s face, then Loki grabbed him and dragged him along into a stairwell. An explosion rocked the doorway, and tiny shards of concrete and metal tore into Tom’s exposed flesh. He touched his stinging face and drew back bloody fingers, but they couldn’t stop.

“Which way?” 

Loki looked around, up, then down. “Up. I’m certain we’re still underground.” With a wave of his hand, Loki disappeared again. A now-familiar tingle told Tom he was invisible as well. 

Tom looked at the tower of stairs before them, and felt Loki’s hand close once again around his own. They started to climb. 

Tom considered himself to be in good shape. Before he was taken by the Foundation, he ran every day, hit the gym fairly often, and had a daily yoga routine. However, the life that had been forced upon him now wasn’t conducive to any but the last of those activities. Tom’s legs burned after five flights and his lungs soon joined the conflagration. 

“We’re nearly there,” Loki muttered in his ear. “Come on.” 

Another explosion boomed out from below them, followed by faint screams and a terrifying roar. The screaming stopped short, and Tom shuddered. Whatever was down there was far worse than anything they’d already encountered. 

“What did you do?” Tom wheezed. 

“I gave them something else to worry about.” 

The steely determination in Loki’s voice made Tom’s blood freeze. 

Loki squeezed his hand, drawing Tom to a halt. “Ah! This is it.” The door on this landing looked like all the others at first glance. 

“How can you tell?” Tom asked. 

“I can feel the outside air.” They were both still invisible, but the door handle jiggled under an unseen hand. “I’ll have to force it. Stand back.” 

The door shuddered a few times, but didn’t budge. 

“Can I help?” 

“I’m afraid your strength would not be up to the task,” Loki growled. “I hate that it’s come to this…” 

Loki reappeared and set a hand just above the door handle. As Tom watched, Loki’s hand turned blue and ice spread out from his flesh. The metal creaked and groaned. Loki stepped away again, aimed a kick at the frozen metal, and it shattered. Loki swung the broken door open to reveal what looked like an empty back alleyway in a large modern city. The broad daylight dazzled Tom’s eyes. He’d expected it to be night, somehow. They should be fleeing into the shadows, not strolling under the sun. 

But they weren’t strolling. They ran. Loki dragged him along, far faster than Tom, even when he ran several miles a day. At times it was easy to forget that Loki wasn’t human. This was not one of those times. 

Tom stumbled over a chunk of concrete on the ground and nearly fell, but Loki’s grip on his hand kept Tom upright. They rounded a corner and nearly ran into a twenty-foot high chain link fence topped with a coil of barbed wire. Loki snarled and looked around. There was no gate, no lock to break. The links were smaller than usual. More like heavy chicken wire, with no space for their toes. 

“I’m not going to be able to climb that,” Tom gasped. 

Loki bit his lip and nodded. He glanced over Tom’s shoulder and his eyes went wide. He reached out for the fence, skin blue again, and ripped the metal apart with his bare hands. “Go!” He pushed Tom through the gap in the metal, then followed close behind. 

A high pitched, electronic whine shrieked behind them and Loki stumbled. The whine crescendoed again, and Loki lurched forward with a harsh bark of pain. 

Tom looked back and saw to his horror that two long spars of crimson-coated metal were sticking through Loki’s chest and stomach. 

“Oh my God!” Tom caught Loki as the god swayed on his feet. Tom looked around, frantic for someplace they might be safe. Tom pulled his lover closer, his shoulder under Loki’s arm. He staggered under the god’s weight, but managed to limp over to an abandoned car. The space between the rusting, stripped vehicle and the wall of the alley was narrow, but they were both slim. Loki was barely conscious. The scarlet of his wounds had spread too far. Too much blood to lose and still survive. Tom glanced towards the ruined fence to see a squad of men in black suits spill through, like hostile shadows in the daylight. They looked nothing like the guards from inside the facility, though the alien-looking weapons were familiar. Tom ducked down behind the car, hiding for as long as possible. 

Tom checked for Loki’s pulse, fingers at the god’s neck. An erratic, faint beat met his touch, and an even frailer thread of tingling power brushed his skin. Tom bit his lip to keep the keen of mourning locked inside. He bowed his head over his lover’s face. Tom wanted to shake Loki, scream his name. To yank the metal from his torso, to free his beloved from the deadly violation. Instead, he took one of Loki’s hands, and covered his own mouth with the other. They had to hide. If the Foundation found them again, they’d be dragged back down into the horrible depths. But… but Loki was dying. Even a god couldn’t survive being impaled, could he? 

“Loki, please don’t leave me,” Tom whispered into his lover’s hair. 

Loki’s eyes cracked open and he gave Tom a trembling smile. “Love you.” The words came out with a wheezing gurgle, and blood seeped out of the corner of Loki’s mouth. 

“I love you. So much. Please don’t go.” Tom knew he was crying now. He almost wanted them to be found. “You’ll be fine. Fine.” It took him a long time to realize the hand in his was limp. Another eternity to realize that the gasping breaths of a punctured lung had ceased. There was no spark in Loki’s skin. No tingle that felt like heaven, even if they were only holding hands. Nothing. 

A sob escaped from Tom’s lips. Too loud. Too broken. 

A man-shaped shadow loomed over him. Words flowed past his ears. Commanding. Urgent. He barely heard them at all. A hand grabbed his upper arm, and Tom jerked it back. More words. More hands. Tom clung to Loki’s body. Wouldn’t let go. Someone far stronger seized his arm and forcibly pulled him off. 

“No. No. Let me go. Let me go! No!” Tom screamed at the horrible people who’d done this to them. “You fucking bastards, let me go! You killed him!” All he had left was a single, pale outstretched hand clutched in his own, then even that was ripped away. “No!” Tom tried to fight his way out. Kicked out, elbowed, punched, anything to get away. Anything to hurt the monsters who’d murdered his beloved. “Let me go!” 

Something cold touched his neck with a small shock of pain, and the whole world went black.

o0o

Tom drummed the tips of his fingers on the vinyl tabletop in front of him. Partially out of impatience, partly from nerves. Going through customs was always a terrible pain, but this was the first time he’d ever been pulled aside. They'd taken his passport, his carry-on bag, and left him alone in a room with uncomfortable furniture and a mirrored window. Tom had no doubt that someone sat on the other side of that window, watching his every move. It made his hair stand on end.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a man in a security uniform came into the room and sat across from him at the small table. He looked profoundly bored and carried a battered clipboard. 

“Thank you for your patience Mr,” the security guard checked the clipboard, “Mr Hiddleston. I just have a few questions for you, and you’ll be free to go.” 

Tom nodded and did his best to hide his nervousness. He knew all his papers were in order, but the confined space was getting to him. That, and he couldn’t help but feel eyes burning into him from the other side of the reflective glass. 

“Profession?” the bored security guard asked. 

Tom dragged his attention away from the mirror back to the man questioning him. “Actor.” 

The guard made a note. “How long have you been out of the country?” 

“Oh, ah, about four months?” 

“For what purpose?” 

“I was part of a traveling theatre company. We toured Europe.” 

“Uh huh.” The guard made a note. “And the reason for your return?” 

Tom shrugged. “The tour ended. Time to move on to other things.” 

The guard made another note. “Were you arrested at any point while you were outside of the UK?” 

“No.” 

“Involved in any illicit activity?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Right.” The security officer flipped through the pages for another long moment, then handed Tom’s passport over. “Everything seems to be in order. You’re free to go. Your bags are just outside. Thank you for your time.” With that, the guard strode through the door, leaving Tom alone. 

Tom frowned down at the table, then looked over at the mirrored glass. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Why had they pulled him aside? He got to his feet and walked over to the mirror. Tom was certain that someone was watching him, but he only saw his own reflection. He looked tired. Worn thin. Of course, he’d been working non-stop for months, it was only natural he’d be tired. 

A vague shape ghosted across the silver surface, as though he could see through the glass. Tom reached out towards the indistinct shadow, but there was nothing there. His fingers brushed across the cool glass and a shiver went up his spine. Tom sighed and looked away. He’d already been delayed long enough. He had an audition tomorrow and desperately needed to rest before then. He collected his belongings and went home.

o0o

“I told you, he doesn’t remember a thing.”

“So you did.” 

“Class A amnestics are extremely effective, as is the memory implantation process. He’ll never know the difference.” 

Loki looked from the retreating back of his former lover to the slim woman at his side. “You will keep to our agreement,” the god growled. “He will get the opportunities your organization stole from him.” 

Agent B◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ rolled her eyes. “We’ve arranged everything as you requested. The audition is all lined up. After that, it’s up to him.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes, but he could find no sign that he was being lied to. “Very well.” 

“Are you satisfied?” 

“I…” Loki looked back into the empty interview room. “As much as I can be, I suppose.” 

Agent B◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ sighed. “You have to see this is the best option.” 

“That is as may be, but recall that your superiors need me as much as I need them. Your facility is a shambles. The depth of ignorance about the rest of your universe is truly astonishing.” 

Agent B◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ snorted. “The only reason you’re still _alive_ is because they need you. Most subjects who cause containment breaches are terminated.” 

“They tried. It didn’t work out well for anyone.” 

The Foundation agent snorted again and walked out of the room. Loki leaned his forehead against the glass. Seeing Tom again had been agony, but Loki had to be certain that the Foundation had kept their part of the bargain. Tom was free now. Free to live his life outside the confines of a supernatural prison. Free from the monster who’d been his lover. Free from the knowledge that those things had even happened. 

It hurt to know that Tom would never even think about Loki again, but… well. It was probably for the best. By agreeing to work with the Foundation rather than against them, Loki had - hopefully - saved them both. Only time would tell. 

Loki shifted his shoulders under the unfamiliar cut of his Midgardian style black suit and headed out. Whether he wanted it or not, he had a new life here on Midgard. The majority of humanity were fools, but he could be a benevolent god for the sake of one man. 

It would have to be enough.


End file.
